In a display section of an electronic device such as a mobile telephone, there is used a liquid crystal panel for lowering the power consumption and for reducing the size and weight of the electronic device. For this liquid crystal panel, there has been demanded a higher image quality, as a high-information still or moving image is distributed according to the wide spreading of the mobile telephone in the recent years.
As this liquid crystal panel for realizing the high image quality of the display section of the electronic device, there is known the active matrix type liquid crystal panel using a thin film transistor (as will be abbreviated into the “TFT”) liquid crystal. This active matrix type liquid crystal panel using the TFT liquid crystal is better suitable for realizing a high-speed response and a high contrast and for displaying moving images than the simple matrix type liquid crystal panel using the STN (Super Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal by the dynamic drive.